What's with those two? Bones edition
by 4evercaskett
Summary: Our favorite couple watch TV together and begin to question their own relationship..


***This is a crossover between Bones and Castle. There will be two versions of this story. One for each show.

***As stated before, many times, by many people, I don't own anything..just playin'

Booth and Brennan had just solved another tough case. It had been very stressful for everyone and it was showing.

"Dinner...my place, one hour." Booth informed Brennan as he signed the last file and handed it to her.

"I don't know Booth, I'm tired and I just want to go home.."

"You gotta eat Bones. Come on, I'll pick up the food while you finish up here. We should both get to my place at the same time." He smiled, she would do anything for him when he flashed that smile.

"OK, Fine. See you in an hour Booth."

He arrived at his apartment a few minutes before she did. He had lit candles on the table, arranged the food, and opened a bottle of wine by the time she knocked on his door.

"Booth.." She whispered as he stepped aside to allow her entrance. She noticed the dim lighting and the glow of the candles. "I don't know what to say..is this...are you..

"What..oh..no..It's nothing Bones. I just forgot to change the bulb that blew this morning and I didn't want us to eat in the dark."

"No, I guess that could have gotten messy." She joked.

They ate and talked just like they always do. They talked about the case, about Parker, and all the while..spoke volumes to each other with silent glances.

"How bout we find something to watch Bones.."

"I don't watch much TV Booth, you know that." She answered as she made her way to his couch.

"I do know that, so how about..you choose!" He announced as he handed her the remote.

"OK, you ask for it." She smiled as she began surfing the channels.

Booth wasn't even watching the screen. He was too engulfed in her. She sat on the opposite end of his couch, knees pulled up to her chin as she tried to find something they both could enjoy. She was beautiful.

"Hey!" She broke his stare. "I've heard Angela and Jack talk about this show. They say that it is very intense."

"Castle?" Booth ask as he looked at the program information she had stopped on.

"Yes..Do you want me to look for something else?"

"No, no..not at all, I have watched it a time or two myself and if that's what you want to watch, I'm more than fine by it." he smiled.

At the first comercial break, Brennan refilled her wine glass and turned towards Booth. "So how long have these characters known each other?"

"Three years, give or take." Booth answered as he reached for his beer. "I have only watched a couple episodes but I can tell you that they are good friends. They sometimes get on each others nerves, they argue, and they solve murders together."

"Just like us.." Brennan noted as she sipped her wine.

Booth stood and headed to the kitchen for another beer. "Yeah, Bones. I guess they are a lot like us." He laughed as he returned to sit beside her. "It's kinda funny if you think about it..She's a cop, I'm a cop. He's a writer and you're a writer.."

"You are a FBI agent and I am a Forensic Anthropologist that assists the FBI..." Brennan corrected.

"I know Bones, I'm just saying, there are a lot of similarities. They solve murders, so do we. Kate is a smart, strong, beautiful independent woman, as are you..." Booths voice was growing softer as he stretched his arm over the back of the couch. His hand softly playing with the ends of her hair resting on her shoulder.

Brennan blushed a little from his compliment. These late night dinners were more frequent now and the flirting was becoming more obvious, still they teeterd on the edge of that line created years ago. That line had been blurring for a long time now. "You are very beautiful too Booth." She smiled, and his eyes danced, mapping out every inch of her face. "Men are not beautiful, Bones. Remember?"

Slowly she leaned into him, placing one hand over his heart and the other cupped his face. "You are a beautiful man in here.." She poked his chest over his heart. "And you are handsome man, here..." She whispered as she stroked his jaw.

Brennan closed her eyes and thought..'I am strong enough now.'

Booth watched as she closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into his palm and he now knew, he wasn't angry anymore.

Booth cleared his throat as he turned his head back to the tv screen. "Shows back on."

They sat close but not touching, watching the duo on the screen flirt and bicker while trying to solve a murder. Niether of them speaking until the next commercial break. "You seem to be enjoying this show Bones." He spread out a bit more and lay his arm back over the top of the couch. Touching her hair again.

"I do. I find it quite interesting. The characters are all very well written and the story itself is intense. And I have to admit that the sexual tension between the detective and the writer is very stimulating."

"Stimulating?" Booths hand froze and blood rushed to his nethers.

"Ummm..very stimulating Booth."

'Should I make a move?' They both thought but once again were interrupted as the show resumed.

This time, Booth didn't remove his arm. And Brennan scooted closer to him, her feet were pulled in tight against her rear, her arms hugging her thighs to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. They watched the next few minutes intently. The two male detectives were being tortured while Beckett and Castle were working on a plan to free them. They exited the car and began staggering up the street, but the muscle at the door wasn't buying it. She reached for her gun. Castle grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, and he kissed her. She pulled back almost instantly, then just as quickly, she drew him closer and kissed him hard and long.

Brennan hadn't noticed her left arm had drifted down her legs and her hand now rested on Booths thigh. When the actress on screen moaned, Brennans fingers dug into Booths leg and he hissed.

"Bones" he whispered.

"Booth" she mimicked as she turned to look in his eyes. His head was laid back and his eyes were shut. She relaxed her hand that lay very near his crotch and felt his hips buck up. Glancing down at his lap, she decided to do an experiment. She moved her fingers just a tiny bit and heard him take in a deep breath. She moved them closer to the inside of his thigh and he grabbed her wrist.

"God, Bones you're killing me." He said without opening his eyes. Then she heard him start naming saints.

"Stop." She pleaded. "Stop fighting it. I'm ready. I want this more than I ever thought I could want anything. So, if you're not angry anymore...

Booths eyes shot open and he reached up, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then leaned into her. Their lips met so softly at first, like they both were afraid the other was going to pull away. Then they attacked. With a hunger fueled by years of pent up sexual tension, they devoured each other.

She pulled her leg up and over his, and sat down on his lap. She could feel his arousal against her mound and she ground her core into it. "I love you Booth" She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"I love you too Bones. So much..for soo long.." Then her lips were on his and her fingers started opening the buttons of his shirt. Booth pulled the scrunchie from her hair as he kissed her neck. Her auburn locks tickled his face as he continued to nibble her neck. Brennan tugged at his shirt, pulling his back off the couch so she could free him from his shirt.. and as soon as she tossed his white dress shirt to the floor she grabbed his beater and roughly pulled it over his head too.

Her pelvis ground into his as she ran her hands from his neck to his abs. Booth smiled at her as she studied his physique. She snapped out of her daydream when he cupped her breast. Her shirt was now open and she didn't even remember him unbuttoning it. She placed her hands behind her, on his knees and arched into his touch. He unlatched the clasp on the front of her bra and moved the fabric out of his way as he kissed his way to her breast. He always knew she would be a vixon when it came to sex but this was beyond his wildest dreams. She was so in tune with her body, she knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it, and he got more aroused just watching her react to him.

Booth ran his arms up her back and pulled her back to him, kissing her like a mad man, the in and out movements of his tongue excited her extremely and she bit down on his lip. "Booth.." she moaned as she dug her nails into his pecks and swiveled her hips against his erection.

"Holy mother of God Bones..bedroom..now!" Booth growled.

Brennan gave him a little chuckle then returned to kissing his neck. "What the...Booth! Put me down!" She demanded as he hefted her across his shoulder and stood up.

He swatted her on the rear and headed towards the bedroom. Brennans phone rang as they passed the end table and he stopped to see who was calling. "It's Angela." He informed her. "Do you wanna answer it?"

She quit trying to wiggle loose from his grip on her and shook her head. "No..let it goto voicemail."

Booth sat her back on her own two feet once they entered his room. "You shouldn't have done that Booth. I am totally capable of walking and I don't like being treated like..."

"Like what? Like u Jane?" he grunted.

"What? I don't understand Booth."

"You know...Me Tarzan..u Jane!" Booth said as he beat his chest like a gorilla then reached for her. She was smiling as his lips touched hers. She reached to unlatch his Cocky belt buckle and mumbled into his mouth, "I forgive you."

Booth step out of his pants once they pooled at his ankles and toed off his striped socks. Walking her back towards his bed, he loosened her slacks and they fell to the floor right before she hit the edge of the bed. Booth eased her onto the bed and leaned into her, deepening his kiss until she was laying flat on her back with her legs hanging over the edge. He knelt down to the floor between her legs and pulled her legs free from her pants.

Apparently, during their living room escapades, she had removed her shoes, like he had, but she still wore tiny little no-show nylon booties. Booth pulled the tiny coverings off her feet then ran his hands up her slender legs till he met her juncture. His thumb grazed her clit as he palmed her mound and she whispered his name as her hips rotated. Booth smiled as he tortured her, he kissed the inside of her leg and again she twisted, trying to get his mouth just a few inches north of where they were now.

Brennan brought her hand down to her center, and he watched as she spread herself open to him. Not being able to fight his desire to taste her anymore, Booth flattened his tounge and ran it from her opening to her hardened nub. She pulled her hand away as he sucked her into his mouth and inserted a finger into her tight hole.

He didn't plunge into her roughly like so many men do, instead, he eased his digit slowly in and out just a couple inches and his mouth devoured her most sensitive spot. He added another finger and curled them, locating her g-spot, and began rapidly tickeling it. Brennan began to quiver and he could feel her walls contracting around his fingers. "Let go, baby. Cum for me." He whispered as he tugged harder on her button and quickened his fingers.

"AHHH! BOOTH!...OHH..OH..O...YES!" She screamed as she convulsed from a very intense orgasm. Her ejaculate spewed all over his hand as he slowly removed his fingers but stiffened his tongue and flicked it rapidly back and forth over her pulsating clit. "No more..no more..too sensitive.."

Booth kissed up her stomach and chest, making his way to lay beside her. He lightly ran his fingertips over her body as he watched her try to gain composure. She lay there, eyes shut and smiling. Her beautiful nude body was dampened with sweat and her breathing was ragged. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't resist any longer so he brushed his lips to hers as he softly cupped her breast.

Brennans eyes shot open on contact. "Underwear off..now!"

He chuckled as he obeyed her command and then covered her body with his. Holding most of his weight off her, he leaned into capture her mouth again. Brennan pulled a leg up and lifted her hips off the bed. She swalloed his moan as her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders then raked down his back. Booth tore his mouth away from hers as he felt the burn of her scratches. Taking advantage of his exposed neck, she nibbled and sucked as his body reacted to her assault.

Feeling his large, hard member trapped between their bodies only fueled her desire. She sucked harder and his breathing sped up. Bringing his mouth to her neck, he began marking her as she was doing him. He placed a hand on her hip to hold her in place as he twisted his hips, postining himself at her opening. He intended on easing his way into her but she had a different plan. Both her heels dug into his ass and she pushed him deep inside her.

The grunts released from both partners echoed through the room as they stilled, enjoying the feeling of finally being joined so intimately. Brennan had not been with a man in quite a while and never with one as well endowed as Booth. She could feel herself being streatched and she loved it. "So big.." she grunted as he pulled out a few inches and then eased back into her.

"So tight.." Booth whimpered through gritted teeth as he tried to control himself. They fit so good together, he could feel every groove and valley inside her. "Not..gonna..last..long.." he warned her as he lengthened his strokes, making sure to hit her g-spot as he pulled nearly all the way out slowly then crashing back to her, bottoming out.

"I'm there..just go.." she instructed as she locked her legs behind his back and met him thrust for thrust. "O..O..O..OHH..YES..YES..YES... FUCK! BOOTH!" Brennan screamed at the top of her lungs as she came.

Booth watched her fall apart beneath him and his rhythm increased until he too fell, spilling his seed deep inside her. His movements finally slowed but he kept them joined, not withdrawing from her until he was fully soft.

Several minutes later and many kisses, caresses, and loving words later, they fell asleep holding each other.

Brennan woke earlier than usual. A smile spread across her face as she remembered everything that happened last night. His touch, his taste, his words..everything was perfect. Suddenly she remembered Angela had called so she eased out of bed and headed towards the livingroom. She reappeared seconds later punching buttons on her phone and found Booth propped up on an elbow grinning from ear to ear. When she sat back down beside Booth on the bed, he could hear the voice prompt 'Please enter your password..then press pound.'

He started kissing her back and shoulders as she listened to the voicemail Angela had left. As soon as she shut her phone, she turned to him. "Angela wants to talk about tonights episode. She told me to call her back and tell her what I thought about the ambulance scene at the end...What am I going to tell her? 'Sorry Ang..I missed the end because Booth and I made love'? "

Booth reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his laptop. "Calm down baby." He whispered into her hair as he turned on his machine and began typing. "Don't call me that! I am not a baby!" She huffed.

"OK..what about we make a deal.." He ask her without looking up from the keyboard.."I will not use pet names anymore if you don't love what I just found." He questioned her with his eyes as she tried to peek at the screen.."Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, ok..now let me see what has you so sure about yourself."

He slid the computer over to her lap and ask.."You love it?"

"What is Hulu Booth and why should I be excited about it?"

He nestled in closer to her and brushed the hair away from her neck so he could kiss it as he explained. "All you have to do..'kiss'..is click play...'kiss'..and you can watch the whole episode."

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed. "I can watch what we missed and Angela will never know that I didn't see it last night. Thank you Booth. I do love the idea, it's perfect. And I love you."

"I love you too...babe." He quiclky kissed her lips before she could say anything about that last part. "A deal, is a deal..sweetheart.." Again his lips cut off her words. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, searching for approval.

"Fine..but never call me anything other than my given name, or Bones, in front of ANYONE. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear...dear."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she hit play and the show began. "Now, " Booth began, "After we watch this, you are going to have to figure out how to cover these.."

As soon as his fingertip touched her neck, she looked to his neck and realized he was refering to their matching hickies.

She sat there looking shellshocked.."Damn!"

**Please take a second to tell me what you think.. :)


End file.
